


A Little Bee Told Me

by thatwriterlady



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2016 [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2016, Castiel wants to do something nice for Dean, Domesticity, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Castiel spots something cute in the window of a florist shop and goes in to check it out.  Of course he's not leaving without it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here is Day 21! Short but sweet. I hope you all like it.

[  
](http://www.pizap.com/image/707476471pizapw1480463297.jpg)[](http://www.pizap.com/u/707476471) on [piZap.com](http://www.pizap.com)

 

 

**_Day 21: Buying Flowers for the Other_ **

            

Cas almost walked past it but at the last moment he stopped to look in the window.  He wasn’t exactly sure what made him want to go inside, but it probably had something to do with the adorable little bee planter filled with daisies sitting in the center of a beautiful summer display.  Either way, he opened the door and went in.

 

The place smelled…unusual.  Sure, he could smell the flowers but he could smell other things too that he couldn’t place.  The place was colorful, filled with wide varieties of flowers and as he slowly perused them, admiring the colors and scents, a lady in a bright yellow tunic and long gray hair came out of a back room and approached.

 

“Hello, was there something I could help you with?”

 

“I noticed you have a bee planter in the front window.  It is very nice.”  He said.  She smiled and moved to a shelf near where he was standing to pluck the same planter off, except this one was empty.  She held it out towards him.

 

“This makes a lovely gift.  Did you have someone in mind?” 

 

He thought about that.  _Did_ he have someone to give it to?  Technically he did…

 

“Yes, my husband.”  He replied. 

 

She didn’t miss a beat in her questioning.  “Do you know what his favorite flowers might be?”  Cas frowned.  No, he actually had never actually asked…

 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure we can find something wonderful.  Come, we’ll start here.”  She took him gently by the elbow and led him into another room full of flowers.  This was going to be more difficult than he had first anticipated…

 

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 

Dean was sitting in the living room watching a rerun of Doctor Sexy when he heard the keys in the door.  He muted the television and looked up as Cas came through the door.

 

“Hi, honey.” 

 

“Hey, babe.  What…is that?”  Dean sat up a bit more when he saw the flowers in his husband’s hands.  Cas smiled as he closed the door. 

 

“Do you like them?”  He asked as he walked over to the couch and sat down.

 

“They’re nice.  Are those…bees?”  Dean smiled as Cas turned the planter around so he could see it properly.

 

“It is.  I chose daisies, yellow ones because I thought they’d go nicely inside it, but I didn’t just want cut flowers.  I wanted live ones that you could later add to your garden.  Here.”  He held it out, smiling wider as a look of pleasant surprise came over his husband’s face.

 

“This, it’s for me?” 

 

“Of course.  I know you love flowers and take pride in your garden, but I am disappointed in myself because when I was asked what your favorite flower was, I didn’t know.  I’m your husband, I should know these things.”  Cas fretted.  Dean reached up to cup his husband’s cheek with his free hand.

 

“Honey, it’s alright.  Truthfully, I may have gardens filled with flowers but I don’t really have a favorite flower.  Or at least, I didn’t before now.  I think daisies just became it though.”  He kissed Cas softly, happy to see the man smile.

 

“You like them then?”

 

“I love them.  And I think I know just the spot in the garden where I’ll put them.  Right across from our bedroom window so I can see them whenever I want.”  Dean looked down at the flowers.  They really were beautiful.  No one had ever bought him flowers before.  He’d bought them for people over the years; his mother, Charlie, his sister in law Sarah, and once, he’d bought roses for Cas when they’d first started dating.  This though was a first, and his husband knew him well enough to know that he would prefer living flowers over cut ones. 

 

“I like that.  And we can plant more later, right?”  Cas asked as he settled back against the couch, snuggling closer as Dean slipped an arm around his shoulder.

 

“I think I’ll prepare an entire bed of daisies.” 

 

Cas leaned up to kiss his cheek.

 

“I’m glad you like them.  I saw it in the window and went in to look.  When the lady asked me if I had someone I wanted to buy for, I realized I’d never bought you flowers before.  You bought me some, but I’d never done it in return, and I wanted to.”

 

“I’m glad you did.  This was a wonderful surprise.  Thank you, babe.”  Dean pulled him closer and Cas settled easily against his side.

 

“You are very welcome, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading!
> 
> **Day 22 Prompt:** Competing


End file.
